


We Don't Have Love Potions in Chinese，不需愛情魔藥

by arcticnewt, ch20529



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/pseuds/arcticnewt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda已經受夠了Minho和Newt一副為情所苦的樣子了。<br/>解決方法？<br/>她決定和Thomas逢場作戲一回好刺激這兩個人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Have Love Potions in Chinese，不需愛情魔藥

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank arcticnewt for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.  
> Enjoy it.  
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Hey sweety! Of course you can translate it, and thanks for the nice comment. I appreciate it ♥
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1458142

We Don't Have Love Potions  
by arcticnewt

前言：  
翻譯是採台版皇冠翻譯  
Hogwarts：霍格華茲  
Slytherin：史萊哲林  
Gryffindor：葛來分多  
Ravenclaw：雷文克勞  
Hufflepuff：赫夫帕夫

關於魁地奇的知識請點：  
http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%AD%81%E5%9C%B0%E5%A5%87

譯者言：

這篇是同作者寫的HP AU 第二篇，但是人物和學院設定和前篇不同。此篇中的Minho是史萊哲林，Thomas是雷文克勞，Newt, Brenda, Teresa是葛來分多。  
想看前篇請走：

http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-141081-1-1.html

簡介：

Brenda已經受夠了Minho和Newt一副為情所苦的樣子了。  
解決方法？  
她決定和Thomas逢場作戲一回好刺激這兩個人。

正文：

「好啦！天才。我們需要好好談談。」

Thomas抬頭看了看Brenda，女孩正將兩手撐在他使用的圖書館書桌上。

「認真的？一個葛來芬多會想從我這得到什麼？」Thomas向Brenda比比了他眼前的椅子示意她坐下。

Brenda狠狠翻了個白眼甩了甩她一頭淡金色的頭髮便瀟灑的坐在Thomas面前。

「你知道我根本不在乎這檔事的，Thomas。」

「但我還是不知道你為什麼在這裡。」雷文克勞一手撐著他的頭疑惑的問。

「我就不能和我的同學來場和平的對話嗎？」Brenda回給Thomas一個充滿葛萊芬多風格的勝利微笑。

「不，我是雷文克勞記得嗎？我可不笨。」Thomas抬起一邊的眉毛一口回絕道。

「對啦！我知道你一點也不笨。但同時我也知道你對霍格華茲魁地奇球明星球員們的小暗戀。」Brenda眼睛閃閃發亮的回答道。

Thomas馬上就臉紅了：「我才沒有喜歡Newton 或Minho！」

他努力的辯解著，但他們都知道這就是越描越黑。

「你在說謊。我們都明白。」葛來芬多面無表情的看著Thomas，「我不會告訴任何人的，我甚至會幫你一個小忙。」Brenda一臉狡猾的笑著說。

這下雷文克勞瞇起他的眼睛，「你想幹嘛？」

Brenda笑的更開心了，她知道她同學院的朋友喜歡這雷文克勞，同時她也對Newt看似無止盡的單相思感到厭煩了。

更別提Newt在Thomas看似是直男的前提下一直不敢行動。

Brenda很確定Minho一點也不會介意Thomas加入他們。

看在她欠他們一次的份上她決定來幫個小忙，何不推他們一把呢？

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「我怎麼會同意這種事？」Thomas用一種有氣無力的語氣問。

他們現在正坐在魁地奇看台上，Thomas和Brenda的手指彼此交纏在一起，而Thomas的外套正蓋在Brenda的肩上，並且Brenda小鳥依人似的把頭靠在Thomas的膝上。

「因為你不想被他們發現。」Brenda往葛來芬多和史來哲林搜捕手的方向點了點，他們正在場上飛來飛去用各種不同的特技打鬧著。

「閉嘴！」Thomas一邊碎碎念著並用了點力捏緊葛來芬多的手。

「喔！我應該為此修理你的。」Brenda厲聲的回答道。

然後她發現Newt正用一種詭異的表情盯著他們兩人看。

「就是現在！快裝做我說了什麼很好笑的事然後親我的額頭！快點！」

「啥？為什麼？」Thomas驚恐的瞪大了雙眼。

「快做！」Brenda大大翻了個白眼然後一把抓住Thomas的領帶把他拉過來，並狠狠親上他的嘴唇。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
「Newt!」

「幹嘛？」Newt調轉了掃帚停在叫他名字的人旁邊。

「快看！」Minho停在Newt身邊並指著Thomas和Brenda正在接吻的方向。「看到沒？！」

Newt看向Minho所指的方向發出哇的一聲。

「我就告訴你我們應該早點行動的！你才是那個想要他的人！」史萊哲林不爽的罵著葛來芬多。

「閉嘴！Minho！Newt大吼並抽出他的魔杖指著Minho。

「閉嘴？不然你要怎樣？你才不敢傷害我。」Minho一邊回嘴一邊抽出自己的魔杖。

「我說了，閉嘴！」Newt尖聲叫著，一陣火花從他的魔杖前端爆出來。

「如果我偏不呢？怎麼樣？如果我就是不想閉嘴呢？」

Newt突然騎著掃帚衝上來抓住Minho並用吻截斷了他下面要說的話。

「我恨你。你這差勁的傢伙，Issac。」Minho在Newt暫時中斷這個吻時喃喃自語的說。

「我知道。」Newt乾脆的承認了，同時他抓著Minho的袍子把他拉向自己緩慢的加深了另一個吻，接著他退開了。

「我一點也不後悔迷上你，Min。」

「但是如果你也想要Thomas我不會介意的。我告訴過你我不在意這個。」Minho用手指梳過Newt的頭髮。「我覺得我可以分享。」

「我只是…Brenda…」

Minho吻上金髮男孩打斷了他的話，然後他認真且堅定的看著葛來芬多的雙眼說：「讓來我來處這件事。」

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「整整石化！(Petrificus totalus)」

「我！喔！Minho？」Thomas發覺他動彈不得了。

史萊哲林男孩對Thomas點了點頭然後眼神無比認真的盯著雷文克勞男孩。

Minho現在可以理解為什麼這個男孩會吸引Newt了，白皙的膚色、光滑無瑕的皮膚、苗條但不會讓人感覺營養不良的身材。嗯！的確很吸引人。

「Thomas。」Minho緩緩的唸著Thomas的名字並在他面前坐下，「我有一個很重要的問題要問你，你在和Brenda交往嗎？」

Minho看得出來Thomas的腦袋正高速運轉著，他一邊焦躁著抖腳一邊默不作聲的等著Thomas的答案。

「沒有。」

「很好。」Minho鬆了口氣，向後倒向椅背並重新打量著Thomas。

說真的，Newt的品味的確很不錯。而且Minho明白他如果說自己沒有被Thomas吸引的話絕對是在自欺欺人。

「哦！所以我們沒事了？」Thomas一臉不自在的問同時眼神不斷瞄向出口的方向。

「不完全是。」史萊哲林男孩回應Thomas一個壞心眼的笑容，同時傾身向雷文克勞男孩吻上他的唇。

不用多說，Minho輕而易舉的說服了Thomas讓Newt一起加入他們。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「Hey Issac。」Minho用一種興奮的語調叫著Newt並一把抓住葛來芬多的手臂把他拖進畫像後的一條走廊。「想不想看點火辣的東西？」

「不想，除非是Thomas。」Newt不滿的回答道，他不喜歡被拖進又黑暗又封閉的空間裡。

「那我想你一定會很滿意的。」Minho平靜的說。「螢光閃爍(Lumos)」

「Minho？這是嗚嗚…」突然有雙手遮住了Newt的雙眼並吻上他的唇。

那個人的身體貼向他並一路吻到他的側頸同時將手貼上他的後背。

「哈囉，Issac。」Thomas笑著看了看Newt便又重新吻上Newt的頸子，另一邊Minho也加入和Newt的吻。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「所以…你的計劃成功了？」Teresa悠哉的問Brenda，她們正坐在葛來芬多交誼廳裡，「Newt終於不會想可憐兮兮的單相思了？」

「麻瓜的方法就很管用，我們根本不需要用到愛情魔藥。」Brenda笑著說。「快看！」

女孩們同時看向畫像入口處，她們看到頭髮亂得像雞窩卻笑得一臉幸福的Newt走進來。然後Newt掛著一抹神志不清的傻笑搖搖晃晃的走向男生睡房。

「看到沒？有用的很。」Brenda滿意的笑著說。

END


End file.
